


Untitled (currently)

by saurgristiel



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, GacktJOB
Genre: Injury, Kitsune, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saurgristiel/pseuds/saurgristiel
Summary: Gackt is ambushed in the woods.





	Untitled (currently)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [takinchimera’s “The Fox” (which unfortunately doesn't exist anymore)](http://gacktjob-fics.livejournal.com/tag/~~series%3A%20the%20fox). She goaded me into writing it out XD
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal on April 27, 2013.

Gackt was taking a day off for some alone time for once. He’d checked the area for days to make sure there were no other [monsters](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_legendary_creatures_from_Japan) around. He was confident that he could be alone.

He was having a blast romping through the woods as himself. It could be difficult sometimes to keep up the appearance of being human. He had fun digging holes and scaring what would be any other fox’s prey.

He was just finishing a stretch from his most recent run when he heard leaves rustle. He brought his tails down and listened intently. He looked around and sniffed, but couldn’t detect anything. Just as he jumped away, he felt an arrow pierce his long-ago-wounded leg. On his second jump, he felt another arrow hit him just below the ribs. He cried out but managed to bound out of the hunter’s sight. They weren’t worried however. They believed they’d have enough of a blood trail to follow that trophy fox.

Gackt managed to get far enough away to take a breather when he collapsed. He found an acorn and hoped he had enough strength left to make himself invisible until those men went away. He heard more rustling leaves and tried to calm his breathing as it got closer.

“Who would have thought it would get this far?” one of them said.

“It’s a special fox, it could be-” he paused as he heard the tiniest yip. He looked down and could only see leaves and branches. “Could be long gone… Your aim is awful, you know that?”

“I couldn’t help it, it moved…”

Gackt couldn’t have helped making that little noise, one of the men had stepped on his paw. To his relief the men left and didn’t come back.

He took the acorn off of his head and enchanted it, to go get You and bring him here. The sun was quite low in the sky already and he didn’t want to be out there alone and wounded at night.

~*~

You and Chachamaru had just gotten home from shopping for dinner when an acorn came flying out of nowhere and hit You in the chest. He caught it as it fell and looked at it. “Gackt, are you home?”

He got no reply and the acorn suddenly flew out of his hands and hit the front door. “You want me to follow you?”

The acorn banged against the door again. You slid his sandals on and grabbed the acorn before it could move again.

“You…” Chachamaru protested.

“It’s Gackt’s… I just know it…” He spoke to the acorn next. “Lead me to him, but you can’t go flying all over the place.”

The acorn seemed to understand and You followed. Chachamaru sighed, grabbing a lantern and going after his crazy friend.

~*~

It was almost dark now and Gackt had tried to move closer to a tree, but every time he moved, it felt like the arrow in his side dug in just that much more.

He froze and his ears twitched as he heard leaves rustle again. He closed his eyes as they got closer.

“The acorn stopped…” Chachamaru whispered.

“Gackt?” You called, looking around in the dim light.

Gackt’s eyes opened as he yelped and tried to look behind him.

“Gackt, there you are.” Leaves hustled toward him. You’s calloused but gentle hand stroked his head. Gackt’s tails wagged just the slightest bit, showing how happy he was to see his You.

As Chacha joined them, they could see the two arrows. You gasped.

Gackt yipped and winced when Chachamaru knelt down and touched his paw. “Well, this isn’t good…” He was still on the fence about Gackt. He’d done nice things for You, but he was still a fox by nature, so there was inherent distrust there.

But he was also still an injured [sacred/spiritual] being, and helping those was supposed to be good.

You had sat down and placed Gackt’s head in his lap, intent on keeping him calm. He restrained the fox’s head when Chachamaru inspected his injuries.

“Well, the one in its leg went through, which is good…” You waited for the ‘but’, while Gackt already knew. “But the one in your” he slipped, “side is going to be harder…”

Gackt didn’t think he could die from this, but damn was it going to hurt. Especially with these two playing doctor.

You kept him from nipping at Chachamaru while he shortened the arrow shaft and pulled it through his leg. He laid still, just licking You’s hand while Chachamaru wrapped some cloth around his leg.

Chachamaru let the other two rest as he figured out a plan of attack for the other arrow. He briefly wondered if this would have been easier if Gackt looked like a human, but the poor fox seemed exhausted enough without pulling that magic off.

He compared the arrows and chose his plan. You held the yipping and whimpering Gackt steady as Chachamaru pulled the two inches of arrow out. Gackt was shaking as the bandaged was wrapped around him.

You picked the overwhelmed fox up in his arms, almost like a baby, and carried him home.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> TBC... maybe


End file.
